<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kyle x Faith (Oc story) by Jataro69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066779">Kyle x Faith (Oc story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jataro69/pseuds/Jataro69'>Jataro69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Hell, Human, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jataro69/pseuds/Jataro69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Faith the demons are banished from the hell region to Puerto Rico and meet Tesura Sky and Max Glassy. The queen and lord of their hell region watch them from afar and get to know a demon enthusiast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship, Love - Relationship, Relationship - Relationship, enemy - Relationship, platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kyle x Faith (Oc story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters are all my ocs in a timeline i have made myself. There is no connection to any tv/game/movie etc. If there is, let me know apart from actual references to any.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith, 10 (demon years) 19 (human years), part of the maglion demons.</p>
<p>Kyle, 14 (demon years) 23 (human years), exiled demon.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Her blue hair was turned into a reasonable light brown colour. His hair stayed the muddy blonde colour it already was. They tried to disguise themselves best they could since they would stand out easily in the human realm. Faith's teal skin and Kyle's worse for wear face. It was hard to disguise Kyle quickly without getting noticed. "Faith...this isn't gonna work.." He sighed heavily before getting cut off.</p>
<p>"Yes it will dummy. I know this place and its guards like the....palm of my hand." She kissed his forehead lightly in reassurance. Her smile made Kyle feel safe. Sure she knew what she was doing, but, she had her warnings. 10 warnings in one year, you get banished for half a year. Kyle got 20 in a 3 month period. The demon duchess couldn't stand her faithful servant to stay the Magolia if he had that many warnings.</p>
<p>{Flash-Back!}</p>
<p>"Hey! Kyle!" The duchess got the 9 year old's attention. He had the attention span of a human 9 year old unfortunately. "What are you doing you strange devilon?" (Devilon: a child demon)</p>
<p>"Being a fishy!" He wriggled on the floor like a fish on land. It embarrassed the duchess a great deal. "You should try it!"</p>
<p>"You are 9! I expect better things from you.." She stated, rolling her eyes largely. If she did it any more, her eyes would pop out her skull. "You already have 12 warnings and i'm not banishing you yet because you are my assistant." Kyle stood up and crossed his arms while sticking his tongue out at the duchess. He stormed out with a huff and went outside.</p>
<p>"hey Kyle"</p>
<p>"hiya little buddy"</p>
<p>"whats the duchess up to?"</p>
<p>"So, you know how big the duchess's breasts are?"</p>
<p>Kyle ignored all these voices around him and ran to the lonely hut on the outskirts of the city. "Mother."</p>
<p>"Oh! Kyle, hello. Does the duchess need any more medicine or herbs?" She smiled warmly. Kyle looked down with a hard stare. Mother chuckled. "She's in the basement." He made his way downstairs to hear a flow of wind chimes and pipes being played under the stairs as he saw Faith practising her annual spring/summer dance. He stared in awe at his younger friend. Only 5 and her dancing was already impeccable. After 10 minutes of dancing and staring. Faith noticed the Kyle was watching.</p>
<p>"W-were you there the whole time?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Mother let me see you. Your dancing is getting really good." Faith placed her silk shackles down and walked to Kyle. He placed his arms around her and let Faith put her head on his neck.</p>
<p>He's loved her since her birth and the attack on her parents. All he wants to protect her and make her feel safe.</p>
<p>{Flash-Back}</p>
<p>"You mean a lot to me. You know that right?"</p>
<p>"Of course i do. The annual Spring/Summer dance was the time i got to be in your arms. I can't do that now i'm 10..."</p>
<p>"Awh...poor baby." Kyle smirked as Faith grabbed his face and she felt his harsh cold lips on her soft pouty ones. The small kiss lasted for what like a nice eternity. Neither of them knew what to call their relationship at this point, so they went for, close to dating. </p>
<p>A cough broke their kiss apart. An elder woman stood at the door of the hut. "The portal is ready you two." Mother smiled childishly. Faith blushed quickly and pushed Kyle away, making him fall backwards off his chair. He stood up at a pace and got their bags. "Well...are you two ready?" </p>
<p>"As we'll ever be..." They both sighed as they went to look into each others eyes. Kyle's hazel ones full of fear yet curiosity, and Faith's grey scleras and black irises full of  intimacy and intrigue. </p>
<p>"There will be a human waiting in the forest when you get there. He knows everything about your journey and has everything set up for you.It'll be for a month and a bit lets hope you don't get found out." Mother carried on about their journey and its purpose. </p>
<p>'I'm going to get a ring for her while we're in the human world. She likes rubies and 14 karrot gold. I'm sure it's not that hard to find.' Kyle's head filled with thoughts of getting Faith a promise ring. While they were in the human realm, they were of marrying age and, Kyle loved Faith so. </p>
<p>{Ten minutes of wasteful walking later}</p>
<p>"Is this it?" </p>
<p>"Yep." </p>
<p>"We have to, jump on the trampoline, up through the portal??" Faith stared at Mother confused and trembling slightly. Kyle threw the bags up and they flew up to the human realm. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, both Kyle and Faith stood on the trampoline, taking a deep breath at the same time. They jumped in sync and their bodies went up to the human realm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome to the human realm. You are in San Juan, Puerto Rico. I'm Rosa, nice to meet you!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>